


Blooming Relationship

by pajama_cats



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Eir spends time with Sharena making flower crowns.





	Blooming Relationship

“And.. Ta-da!” Sharena exclaims and proudly holds up a flower crown. Eir’s not sure what sort of bonding ritual this was with the living, but Sharena had practically dragged her out from the castle for what she called, ‘princess bonding time.’

Not that Eir was against it, but she had no idea where to start. 

Which is why she's left with a mess of flowers on her lap, flower petals scattered all over the place. 

“This is.. More difficult than it seems.” Eir sighs, setting down the half finished crown. It's not as neat as Sharena's and she's not sure what the point of this was, but it made Sharena happy and.. 

And somehow that made her happy. 

“Don’t get discouraged you're doing great so far!” Sharena reaches over to pat Eir’s shoulder in either encouragement or sympathetically. Eir's not sure which, but either one isn't bad anyway.

“I had a hard time with them too, but Celica taught me how to make them. Now you could say I'm a pro at it!” Whatever the point of making them was Sharena seemed proud of the skill anyway. But she did have to admit they were pretty to look at.

“Do you do this often with others?” 

Sharena takes a moment to answer, Eir noticing how her hands grow still on her finished crown. 

“Not as often as I’d like to.” For a brief moment Eir notices a sad smile on Sharena’s face before it's gone faster than it appeared. “But that's why I've been excited to spend time with you! I thought you'd love something like this.” Sharena hums happily, scooting closer to Eir. 

“It's mainly just braiding the stems together.” She chimes in ever so cheerfully that Eir finds herself smiling with the Askr princess.

They're nearly done with Eir’s crown when the princess takes a brief break to set the crown down. 

“We don't have plants like these in Hel.” She doesn't bother looking at Sharena, keeping her gaze on the flowers. “Plant life barely exists down there. So it's.. Nice seeing how beautiful this world is.” Eir finally looks over at Sharena giving her a rare small smile. It makes Sharena smile back at her, in fact she's almost beaming. 

It really was a nice change. After spending all her life with her mother she felt more free, especially around Sharena. She's never met a princess so carefree before, yet ready for battle, then back to being cheerful. 

The living sure we're something. Precious even. Or maybe that was just for Sharena. 

“Then I'm going to make sure you see all that you can!” Sharena says it so determinedly that Eir feels like nothing is going to get in her way. “There's the Spring Festival, then Day of Devotion and not to mention Beach Day.. Oh! Maybe I can show you Nifl and maybe even Muspell!” 

“What are they like..?” 

“Nifl is full of snow and Muspell is filled with well um, fire and lava. I guess they aren't really the ideal places to go..” Sharena pauses to sheepishly rub the back of her head. “But I'll bet you'll love the beach! The water is as clear as the sky.” Sharena sighs happily and holds up a pinky. “Pinky promise you'll go with us, okay?” 

Eir holds back a laugh and shakes Sharena’s pinky with hers. “Of course.” 

Seeming satisfied Sharena begins to help Eir with her crown again until it's complete. She can't help but feel a tinge of happiness at her work, observing the multi colored wreath in her hands. 

While being busy observing, Eir feels something light being placed on her head and notices Sharena had gotten closer to her to place her flower crown on her head. 

“Isn't that meant for you?” Eir asks in confusion. 

“Nope! Surprise, I made it just for you!” Eir feels taken back from the gesture, unsure on how to feel. She's never actually received any flowers or gotten such a handmade gift before.

“Thank you, Sharena.. I'll cherish this..” She feels oddly warm, and decides it's a nice feeling. Being around the Askr princess is comforting and the optimism coming from her is soothing. 

When Sharena sits down on her knees Eir takes the chance to place her own crown on Sharena's head.

“It's only fair.” Eir explains, for once feeling her face get warm.

She doesn't expect Sharena to suddenly hug her from such a small returned gesture, but Eir welcomes it, literally with open arms.

As Sharena pulls away Eir feels her heart skip a beat at the heartfelt smile the Askr princess gives her, one Eir hasn't seen before.

It's a smile Eir swears she'll protect.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless this ship I hope they have some wholesome interactions in the future
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
